Going Home
by Face-Of-Deception
Summary: Courtney and Jax haven't lived in Port Charles for years, and now they're coming back with their two daughters.
1. Default Chapter

Courtney didn't lose her baby when she jumped into the water, but she and Jason continued to grow further and further apart, they divorced anyway, and she and Jax hooked up. She gave birth to a baby girl in May of 2004, and named her Michaela Caroline Jacks, because Jax signed the birth certificate.  
  
Sam's baby did belong to Jax, and she agreed to give custody to Jax and Courtney since they got married in September. Her baby was born in November 2004, a girl that Jax and Courtney named Jasmine Samantha.  
  
18 years down the road  
  
"Oh my gosh, you're sending us to Miami for Spring Break." Michaela squealed  
  
"What's going on?" Jasmine asked as she walked through the door.  
  
"Mom and Dad are paying for us to go to Miami for Spring Break." Michaela replied  
  
"No way."  
  
"Yeah, isn't it awesome."  
  
"You guys are the greatest." Jasmine said as she hugged her parents.  
  
"So you like the surprise?" Jax asked his daughters  
  
"Of course." Michaela replied  
  
"Micah, we need to go shopping, we only have 2 weeks." Jasmine said  
  
"Okay, let me change clothes."  
  
"I have to take a quick shower." Jasmine replied  
  
20 minutes later Michaela was waiting downstairs on her sister, she had been ready for 10 minutes, "Micah come on, hurry up!" Jasmine yelled  
  
"Just chill out Jazzy, you and your sister have awhile to shop." Courtney said as she walked out of the kitchen and into the foyer, to where Jasmine was.  
  
"I know, but she takes so long to get ready." Jasmine said as Michaela came down the stairs.  
  
Michaela and Jasmine were as different as night and day. Michaela had blonde hair, blue eyes like her mother's, and was fairly tall at 5'7", she was extremely outgoing and very prissy. While Jasmine had dark hair, hazel eyes, and was 5'3" like her mother, and her personality was a little tomboyish, yet somewhat girly, they were both at the same popularity level. They both knew the truth about their parents, but living in Pasadena, California all their lives, neither of the girls really wanted to meet their other parents. Maybe that's why they got along so easily, that and the fact that they 6 months apart, and in the same grade.  
  
"Okay girls, I want you back early since we're having dinner at the club tonight." Courtney said referring to the club she and Jax owned.  
  
"Okay, we will be." Michaela said  
  
"Can we meet you there?" Jasmine asked  
  
"I guess, you both look reasonable." Courtney replied  
  
"Thanks Mom, see you there." Michaela said  
  
"Be there at 7, not a moment later girls." Courtney replied  
  
"Okay Mom, got it." Jasmine said 


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night  
  
"Girls we have something else to tell you." Jax said as the waiter took their plates.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This summer, we're moving home." Jax said  
  
"What do you mean?" Michaela asked  
  
"Well, we're moving back to Port Charles." Courtney said  
  
"No, we can't Mom, Micah and I are going to be seniors next year. We've been in school in Pasadena almost all of our lives." Jasmine replied  
  
"Yeah, except for that year we lived in Australia with Lady Jane." Michaela added, she looked at Jax, "Please Daddy don't make us move."  
  
"I'm sorry girls, but our foundation needs your father and I back in Port Charles." Courtney said  
  
"But you've always been able to handle the business from Pasadena." Michaela replied  
  
"I know, but we can't do that anymore, people have been tapping into our phone lines, and they've found out information that doesn't need to be out about these kids." Jax said  
  
"Well then get someone else to do it." Jasmine replied  
  
"We can't Jazz, this is our foundation, we can't just give it up." Courtney replied  
  
"Well then you two move out there. Jazzy and I can stay here by ourselves, we're big girls, I'll be 18 by then, and she'll be turning 18 in November." Michaela said  
  
"No, that's crazy we're not leaving you two out here all the way across the country." Jax said  
  
"Well, have someone come stay with us, just don't make us move." Jasmine replied  
  
"I'm sorry, you are going with us." Jax said  
  
"But-"Michaela started  
  
"End of conversation." Courtney replied  
  
A few weeks later  
  
"Where are you guys headed?" Michaela asked her best guy friend, Josh, when she saw him and his cousin in the airport.  
  
"Ryder and I are headed to Miami Beach." Josh replied  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"No I'm not. My parents and his parents surprised us last night, I was going to call you, but it was kind of late." Josh replied  
  
"That's so cool." Michaela said  
  
"What's so cool?" Ryder and Jasmine asked at the same time.  
  
"We're all going to Miami." Josh replied  
  
"Really?" Jasmine asked, Jasmine had a major crush on Josh, and had for quite sometime, but never really made a move because he was Michaela's bestfriend, although Michaela pushed the thought of them getting together.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What hotel are you guys staying at?" Michaela asked  
  
"The Dunes Motel."  
  
"For real?" Michaela asked, "We are too."  
  
"That's awesome."  
  
A few hours later  
  
"I'm so glad we're here." Jasmine said plopping down on her bed.  
  
"I know me too, I'm so tired, I can't believe we had to have 2 layovers, and one of our planes were late." Michaela replied  
  
"Hey Jasmine, Michaela, we're going down to the beach wanna join us?" Ryder asked as he came to the open door.  
  
"I will, I just have to change into my swimsuit." Michaela replied  
  
"I'm going to take a nap." Jasmine said  
  
"Party pooper." Michaela said  
  
"Well, I'm tired, and I'll be cranky all week if I don't sleep."  
  
"Okay, whatever you say Princess." Michaela joked  
  
"Okay Josh and I will meet you down by the office in 5 minutes." Ryder said  
  
"Sounds cool."  
  
Ryder left and Michaela shut the door, "He's so hot." She said with a smile, "Don't you think he's hot?"  
  
"Whatever you say Micah." Jasmine said obviously trying to sleep.  
  
"Come on Jazzy, just go with us, I'll feel dumb if I go down there with the two boys." Michaela said  
  
"Just go Micah, let me sleep, or Cranky Jasmine will kick yo butt." Jasmine replied  
  
"Okay fine, fine."  
  
The three went to the beach where they were having a big concert bash, and they danced until the sun went down. Michaela took out her cell phone, and called Jasmine.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Jazzy, you want to meet us at the café down the street from the motel?" she asked  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay, we'll see you in a few minutes, we're just now leaving the beach." Michaela replied  
  
"Okay, talk to ya later."  
  
A few minutes later  
  
"Hey Sleeping Beauty, did you have a nice nap?" Josh asked her  
  
"Yes, I did thank you very much."  
  
"You better sleep tonight because I'm not staying up and talking to you." Michaela replied  
  
"You got it, I'm ready to go back to bed now." Jasmine replied  
  
"Are you sure you're sisters?" Ryder asked, "Because my sisters don't get along this well."  
  
"Yeah, we're step-sisters really, we have the same parents, but not biologically, it's kind of complicated." Michaela replied  
  
"It's extremely complicated." Josh added  
  
"Well, I have all week." Ryder said  
  
"Okay, well our parents married when I was 4 months old, my dad that signed my birth certificate is the one married to my mom, and then my biological dad is my mom's ex-husband." Michaela explained  
  
"And then my dad is the one married to her mom, who I also call Mom, because she adopted me when my biological mom gave custody of me to my dad and her." Jasmine added  
  
"That is kind of confusing." Ryder said  
  
"And now, Michaela and Jasmine are going to be moving back to where they were born, back in New York." Josh added  
  
"Really?" Ryder asked as he looked at Michaela, "That sucks."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So Ryder where are you from?" Jasmine asked as she nudged her sister.  
  
"I'm from Bakersfield."  
  
"And you're Josh's first cousin?"  
  
"Yeah, our mom's are sisters." Ryder replied  
  
"That's cool."  
  
Later that week  
  
"Jazzy, can I tell you something and you won't get mad?" Josh asked  
  
"Sure, shoot."  
  
"Well, I really like you, and I have for a long time, not as long as I've been friends with your sister, but it's been at least two years." Josh replied  
  
"Oh my god, why didn't you tell me before this Josh?"  
  
"I don't know, I was scared that you wouldn't like me back?"  
  
"Of course I like you, I have for a long time too." Jasmine replied  
  
"So, you want to go out tonight?" Josh asked, "I was wanting to give Micah and Ryder some time alone since they hooked up last night."  
  
"Okay sounds cool, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Well, I have a few things in mind." Josh replied  
  
That night  
  
"This place is unbelievable Josh, how did you find it?" Jasmine asked  
  
"Well the other night when Ryder and I got into a fight and Ryder came into you guys' room. Well I came down here walking on the beach, it's called and infinity pool." Josh replied as they walked across the pool above the water on a piece of glass, out to a table.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"As are you."  
  
Jasmine couldn't help but smile, and was speechless.  
  
A few months later  
  
"Well, this is it, we're leaving in the morning for New York." Michaela said to Josh over the phone.  
  
"I know, I still can't believe that Ryder is applying to colleges out there to be close to you." Josh replied  
  
"What you don't think I'm worth it?"  
  
"Oh you're worth it, you've put up with me all these years haven't you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Actually I'm kind of jealous that I can't be out there near you and Jazz." Josh replied  
  
"Yeah I know, I'm really going to miss my bestfriend." Michaela said  
  
"I'm going to miss you too Micah, I'm going to miss Jazzy too."  
  
"You already miss her because you know that you can't have her." Michaela said  
  
"I know, instead of her being with me and saying her tearful good-byes to me, she's saying it to Landon Williams." Josh said  
  
"Yeah too bad, you were good to her Josh, and she did you so wrong." Michaela replied  
  
"Yeah, and for some reason, I can't stop thinking about her, I mean, we only went out for a month, but I felt something between us, and I know she felt it too." Josh explained, "I mean, it's not very often you hear stuff like this coming from a jock's mouth, but I'm saying it."  
  
"I know, I saw that connection, and it hurt Jazzy when you guys broke up, but I guess not enough."  
  
The next morning at the airport  
  
"Bye Micah." Josh said as he hugged his best friend.  
  
"Bye Josh, I'm going to miss you." Michaela replied, then turned to her other two friends, Noah and Kelly, "I'm going to miss you guys too."  
  
"We're going to miss you too Micah." Kelly replied as the two began to cry.  
  
Josh looked over at Jazzy, who was sitting alone, none of her friends came to see her off, and Landon was probably sleeping, he walked over to her, "Hey Jazzy."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You know, as a friend, I hope you don't mind me saying I'm really going to miss you." Josh said  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to miss you too Josh."  
  
"So where's Landon?"  
  
"Oh he said he couldn't bear saying good-bye to me again." Jasmine replied  
  
"And none of your friends came down here?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh." Josh replied  
  
"Micah, Jazzy, let's go, the jet's ready." Jax told his daughters.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you when you come out to visit in Pasadena with your sister." Josh said to Jazzy.  
  
"I don't know if I'll be coming with her, but if I do, I guess I'll see ya." Jazzy replied throwing her backpack over her shoulders, and picking up her ballerina bear, he hugged her one last time.  
  
"Bye you guys." Micah said to the three of them one last time, with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm really going to miss having another girl around in our group." Kelly told her  
  
"Oh you'll manage, at least until you can find someone to replace me." Micah replied  
  
"Micah, don't say that, we could never replace you." Noah said  
  
"Well, it shouldn't be hard." Michaela replied, "Just remember, I'll be out here next summer, and I'm not leaving."  
  
"Okay."  
  
With that Courtney, Jax, Michaela, and Jasmine boarded their private jet. Next stop, Port Charles, New York. 


	3. Chapter 3

5 hours later  
  
"It's so cold here, even in the summer." Michaela said as they walked off the jet, and she pulled her pink Aeropostale hoodie over her head.  
  
"Just wait until winter gets here." Jax replied as he pulled his daughter closer to him.  
  
"Does that mean we can use our Uggs for more than just fashion?" Jasmine asked  
  
"Yes it does, I knew I bought those for a reason." Courtney replied, "There is so much snow here during the winter."  
  
"Cool, something we never saw in Pasadena." Michaela said  
  
"Well, let's go get settled in at our new penthouse, then we'll go grab something to eat." Jax said as they got into their limo  
  
Later that night  
  
"I want to stop by and surprise Carly with our homecoming." Courtney said as they got in the limo.  
  
"I thought it was proper to always call first." Jax replied  
  
"Who cares, we'll just stop by, she'll be happy to see us." Courtney said  
  
"Well, I don't want to have to see Sonny, and I know he doesn't want to see me, so I'll just have the limo driver take me back to the penthouse, then I'll send it back to pick up you and the girls."  
  
"Come on Jax."  
  
"No, I will not do it."  
  
"Well if Dad's not going I don't want to go either." Michaela said  
  
"No, you're both going because that's probably one thing that your mother and I can agree on right now. Sonny and Carly haven't seen either of you since you were babies, they'll want to see you now." Jax replied  
  
"But I thought that Uncle Sonny disowned you." Jasmine said  
  
"Yeah, but I'm going to see Carly, not Sonny."  
  
The driver took them to the Harborview Towers, where Sonny and Carly still lived.  
  
"Please come with us Jax." Courtney pleaded as she and the girls got out of the limo.  
  
"No, even though it would be fun to dangle our happy family in Sonny's face, I will not do it." Jax replied  
  
"Okay fine."  
  
The three of them got on the elevator and went upstairs.  
  
"Can I just sit out in the hall?" Jasmine asked  
  
"No, you can't, you're coming in." Courtney replied  
  
Courtney found out from Emily, who she had secretly kept in touch with over the year, that Sam and Jason were still living together, but never had any kids. They still lived across the hall from Sonny and Carly, but neither of the girls knew that.  
  
Courtney knocked on the door, just a few seconds later Jasmine said, "Okay they're not here." As she and Michaela began to walk off.  
  
"Nope, you're waiting, I know they're here." Courtney said as she grabbed the girls' arms.  
  
"Courtney!" Carly said as she opened the door.  
  
"Hey." Courtney replied as she pulled her sister-in-law into a hug.  
  
"I can't believe you're here." She said, "Did you and Jax split?" hoping the answer would be yes, as she let them in, "Come have a seat."  
  
"No, we didn't he is at home."  
  
"And where's home exactly?"  
  
"3rd and Elm Street." Courtney replied  
  
"Here? Oh, you're living here?" Carly asked  
  
"Yeah, we just came back today." Courtney replied  
  
"That's great news." Carly said  
  
"Look at you two, I can't believe it's you."  
  
"Yeah, this is Michaela and Jasmine, which you already knew, Micah, Jazzy, this is Carly." Courtney said, "Where's Sonny?"  
  
"He's out of the country on business." Carly replied  
  
"And the boys?"  
  
"Michael unfortunately got sucked into the business, and is with him. Morgan is about to start his freshman year in college. He's going to become a doctor and work at GH." Carly explained  
  
"That's good."  
  
"If only Michael would have been that smart." Carly said  
  
"But Michael is smart, he has a good head on his shoulders." Courtney replied  
  
"Do you guys want anything to drink, or eat?" Carly asked  
  
"No I'm fine. Girls?" Courtney said  
  
"No that's okay." Jasmine and Michaela replied in unison.  
  
Carly was looking at Jasmine, "Carly, I know what you're thinking and you can say it, they know about Sam and Jason being their parents."  
  
"Yeah, she looks just like her Mom." Carly said  
  
"Yeah, I'm the oddball, everyone always thinks I'm Michaela's friend." Jasmine replied  
  
"You're lucky that Sam let Jax and Courtney adopt you, you're better off without her." Carly said  
  
Trying to change the subject Courtney asked, "So when's Sonny and Michael suppose to be back?"  
  
"Tonight or tomorrow sometime." Carly replied, then they heard the door opened, "Or right now. Hey you two."  
  
"Hey Mom." Michael said, he turned towards Courtney, "Aunt Courtney!"  
  
"Hey you, come here you've grown up on me." Courtney replied as she hugged her nephew, then looked at her brother, "Hi Sonny."  
  
"Courtney."  
  
"Sonny, please don't pretend as if you still don't love her, because I saw how you acted when she left town, she's your sister, and you love eachother." Carly pleaded  
  
"I know. I am happy to see you Courtney, and your daughters." Sonny said as he hugged his sister, "How long are you here for?"  
  
"Indefinitely, Jax, the girls, and I moved back."  
  
"That's-that's great Courtney."  
  
"Girls, this is your uncle and cousin, Sonny and Michael Corinthos." Courtney said, "And you already know, but these are my daughters Micah and Jazzy Jacks."  
  
"You two have grown up."  
  
"Mom, why does Marco have to follow me and my friends everywhere we go? It's embarrassing." A girl said as she came in.  
  
"Because that's what he's paid to do." Carly replied, "Now, Sadie, I want you to meet your Aunt Courtney, and cousins Michaela and Jasmine. This is my daughter, Mercedes Adela Corinthos, or Sadie."  
  
"Nice to meet you Sadie." Courtney said  
  
"Yeah, you too." Sadie replied  
  
"Carly how come you didn't tell me you had a daughter?" Courtney asked  
  
"I thought I'd surprise you." Carly replied  
  
"She's lying she resents me." Sadie added  
  
"I do not." Carly replied  
  
"How old are you Sadie?" Courtney asked  
  
"16."  
  
"Micah and Jazzy are 17." Courtney replied  
  
"You going to PCH?" Sadie asked  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Jazzy replied  
  
"Will you be a junior?" Micah asked  
  
"No, a senior, I got to skip 6th grade." Sadie replied  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"No not really, I don't like being the youngest kid in my class." Sadie replied  
  
"Yeah, that would be the downside." Micah said  
  
"Hey, you guys want to go do something?" Sadie asked, then leaned closer to whisper, "I know where a killer party is tonight."  
  
"I don't know if we can." Jazzy replied  
  
"Mom, can we go somewhere with Sadie tonight?" Micah asked her mother.  
  
"Sure, if you want." Courtney replied hesitantly.  
  
"I need to go home and change, I'm not wearing this dress that Dad made me wear." Jazzy said  
  
"Me too."  
  
"No problem, you look about the same size as me, you can borrow some of my clothes." Sadie replied  
  
A little while later the three walked down the stairs all dressed up to go out. Sadie being the skimpiest, wearing a short black and gray striped skirt, and a pink tube top.  
  
"Uh-uh, no way, you're not wearing that out tonight young lady." Carly said, "Go change clothes."  
  
"Oh come on Mom, you can't tell me that you never wore clothes like these when you were my age, just tonight." Sadie pleaded  
  
"Well, okay, I want you in by 2 o'clock Mercedes." Carly replied  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Isn't that a little late for a 16-year-old to be out?" Courtney asked  
  
"Well, for her that's fairly early, because if I give her a later curfew, she'll be in, otherwise she won't be home until 5 or 6 in the morning, then she'll sleep all day. Besides, it's summer." Carly replied  
  
"Well, girls, I guess that's your curfew too." Courtney added  
  
"Thanks Mom, you're the best." Jazzy said hugging her mom.  
  
"We'll see you three later." Carly said, "Be careful, and Sadie, please don't drive crazy."  
  
"I won't Mom chill." Sadie replied before they walked out the door.  
  
Okay, another chapter completed. I know some of you have commented about getting into a story and then the author basically dropping off the face of the earth. It's summer and I'm 16, I'm going to be leaving for a 6-week junior college, but I'll be home almost every weekend, and I'll try to update then. So just hang in there with me, please. I'll try to get at least 2 more chapters up before Monday when I leave. Unfortunately, I cannot bring my computer to the dorm with me, but I will try to write it in a notebook, and then type it up when I get home. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. 


	4. Chapter 4

After awhile Courtney went back to the penthouse.  
  
"Hey, where are the girls?" Jax said as Courtney walked in the door.  
  
"I threw them in a dumpster on the way over here." Courtney replied  
  
"Ah, so you mean you left them at your brother's?" Jax asked with a smile.  
  
"Actually, they went somewhere with our niece."  
  
"Niece?"  
  
"Yeah, Carly and Sonny have a daughter that's 16, her name is Mercedes, they call her Sadie."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Don't worry Jax, except for her clothing, she looks like a nice girl." Courtney replied  
  
"So, she's probably the town slut." Jax said  
  
"Jax!"  
  
"Well, I'm just making an observation."  
  
"Don't make observations, because I'll be tempted to go find out daughters, and make them come home, which will embarrass the hell out of them." Courtney replied with a smile  
  
"So how long do we have alone before the girls are home?"  
  
"Until 1."  
  
"You're letting them stay out until 1?"  
  
"Well, yeah, that's Sadie's curfew, so I'm letting them stay out that late too, but don't worry, I'm not going to make a habit of it."  
  
"You better not, those girls will get in nothing but trouble."  
  
Meanwhile on the way to the party  
  
"So are you and Aunt Carly close?" Micah asked Sadie  
  
"No, not at all, she pretty much hates me, we've never been able to get along." Sadie replied  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, I've always been extremely wild, and when I was 12, I got pregnant, after I had sex for the first time on the first night I got drunk. Mom made me have an abortion, so I hated her for that. About a year later, I got pregnant again, I kept it from my parents until they found out, and by then it was too late to have an abortion. 4 months after they found out, I had a cesarean because I was too small to give birth, I had a little girl, and I named her Lilyana Jade, but we call her Jade, she's 3."  
  
"Where was she when we came over?"  
  
"Probably with Uncle Jason and Aunt Sam. She stays with them a lot, she loves them."  
  
"Wait, hold up, who?" Jasmine asked  
  
"Uncle Jason and Aunt Sam, well, they're not really my aunt and uncle, Jason is my dad's right hand man, and Sam is his long-term girlfriend." Sadie replied  
  
"Where do they live?" Michaela asked  
  
"Across the hall from us. Why?"  
  
"Sam is Jazzy's biological mom, and Jason is my biological dad."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, how are you two sisters, you have to explain."  
  
Jasmine explained to her about everything, "That's weird." Sadie replied, "How come they never told me about that?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"So Sam just gave you up to Jax and Courtney?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And Uncle Jason just let Jax sign the adoption papers?"  
  
"Well, he didn't really have a choice, Dad just signed them after I was born, Jason wasn't there."  
  
"And I thought my life was screwed up." Sadie said  
  
"I know, it's like something out of a soap opera." Michaela added  
  
They got to the party, Sadie handed each of them a beer, and they'd done it before many times, so they just took it, and began to drink.  
  
"Here you want some of this?" a guy asked as he held up a joint to them.  
  
"No thanks." They both replied, that was something they didn't do.  
  
Then, Sadie walked up as she was injecting something into her arm, both girls flinched at the sight, "This stuff gives you a high that you wouldn't believe." She said as she pulled the syringe out of her arm, "You should try it."  
  
"Sadie, are you going to be okay to drive home?" Jasmine asked  
  
"Yeah, you two stop being goody-goodies, I do this all the time, I'll be..." she trailed off before she passed out and hit the ground.  
  
"Sadie!" Michaela screamed  
  
"Oh god, what do we do?" Jasmine asked  
  
"Chill out you guys, I'm her bestfriend, my name is Kamberlyn, who are you?"  
  
"We're her cousins." Jasmine replied  
  
"I'm Micah and this is Jazzy."  
  
"Everyone calls me Kam, anyway, let's just get her to the hospital." Kamberlyn replied  
  
"What if her parents find out though?" Jasmine asked  
  
"And then our parents will find out." Michaela added  
  
"Well, that's a chance we're going to have to take, you two obviously think about yourselves a little too much, no offense, but wouldn't you rather have Mercedes okay, than not have your asses in trouble?" Kamberlyn asked  
  
"Yeah, okay, let's go." Michaela replied  
  
Later that night  
  
"Micah, Jazzy." Carly said as she and Courtney ran into the ER.  
  
"Hey." They both jumped up.  
  
"What happened?" Courtney asked  
  
"I don't know." Micah replied as she began to cry, and hyperventilate.  
  
"Honey, breathe." Courtney replied as she set down with her daughter.  
  
"What happened Jazzy?" Carly asked, since Jazzy was the calmer of the two, always had been, but she too was crying.  
  
"We went to this party." Jasmine began  
  
"Party?"  
  
"Let me finish," Jasmine replied, "We hadn't been there very long, just 5 minutes or less, and she started shooting up."  
  
"Not this again." Carly said  
  
"And then she passed out."  
  
"What do you mean again Carly?" Courtney asked  
  
"She had to go through drug rehab once before, now we're going to have to send her again." Carly replied  
  
"Carly, you're meaning to tell me that this girl is on drugs?" Courtney asked  
  
"Yeah, there's a few things you don't know about Mercedes." Carly replied  
  
"You're going to have to tell me."  
  
"Excuse me are any of you here with Mercedes Corinthos?" a doctor came up and asked  
  
"Yes, I'm her mother." Carly replied  
  
"You may see her now, she's awake." She said  
  
"Okay."  
  
"But one at a time."  
  
The next day  
  
"I'm sorry if I got you two in trouble." Sadie told them, they had spent the night at the hospital with her because Carly and Courtney left to talk, but never came back.  
  
"It's okay, we haven't got in trouble yet." Micah replied  
  
"Yet, that's the keyword, when we get home, Mom's gonna have told Dad, and they're gonna lay into us, we're gonna have a mile long lecture going at approximately 2 miles an hour." Jazzy added  
  
"Girls, I need to talk to Mercedes alone, your mom is outside waiting to take you home." Carly said as she walked in.  
  
They got down to the car, and got in, "What were you two thinking last night?" Courtney asked  
  
"We were just wanting to have some fun Mom." Jasmine replied  
  
"Just have some fun?" Courtney asked, "You call ending up in the ER late at night fun?"  
  
"We didn't know it was going to happen."  
  
"Well of course not, but why did you let her do that?"  
  
"We don't have control over what Mercedes does."  
  
"Well, you two are grounded for 2 weeks, and you're not going with Mercedes anymore." Courtney said  
  
"But Mom."  
  
"No Jasmine, end of discussion."  
  
"Are you going to tell Dad?" Michaela asked  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"How are you going to explain where you went last night?"  
  
"I'm going to tell him that Carly called and needed to talk to me, so I went over, and I called you two to meet me there, and I'd bring you home, but we ended up staying the night over there."  
  
"Why aren't you going to tell him?" Jasmine asked  
  
"Because, he'd tear both of you up, and you know it, we all know that it's best that your father doesn't know. And if he asks about your grounding, I'm telling him that you came in 30 minutes past curfew, and that I already took care of it, so he doesn't have to say anything" Courtney explained  
  
I'm so sorry you guys about not posting sooner! I feel so bad about it. I didn't get much wrote over the last couple of weeks and I haven't had time. I hope you will all forgive me. I do feel really awful about it. I actually had this chapter written before I left a couple weeks ago, and forgot to post it. But now I have 2 chapters to post. My story was already on the 3rd page. 


	5. Chapter 5

They got home, and both girls silently went to their rooms.  
  
"What's wrong with them?"  
  
"They came in a little late last night, and so I grounded them."  
  
"Where were you at last night?"  
  
"Carly called after you went to bed, she wanted me to come over and talk, I called the girls to have them just come over there, and we ended up staying over there last night."  
  
"I didn't hear the phone ring."  
  
"She called my cell phone."  
  
"Well thanks for telling me."  
  
"Let me make it up to you." She said as she wrapped her arms around him as she leaned over the back of the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'll cook the best dinner you've ever had." Courtney replied  
  
"What about the girls?"  
  
"Well the girls too, a family dinner."  
  
Back at the hospital, they had admitted Mercedes into a 24-day rehab program.  
  
"Well, I guess this is taking up the rest of my summer vacation." Mercedes said  
  
"Well, you should have though about that before you got back on drugs Sadie."  
  
"Mom, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you let Aunt Courtney, Jazzy and Micah meet Jade?"  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'll be by to visit you on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays." Carly said  
  
"Okay, bring Jazzy and Micah sometimes if you would." Mercedes replied  
  
"I will."  
  
Later after dinner, Jazzy and Micah went over to Sonny and Carly's to see if Sadie was back, they pulled up next to her Explorer, and knew that she was there. But when they got upstairs, that was a different story.  
  
"Where's she at?" Micah asked her uncle.  
  
"She had to go to rehab girls." Carly replied as she came down the stairs.  
  
"What?" Micah squealed  
  
"Why?" Jasmine added  
  
"Because she was back on drugs, and admitted to have been on drugs for awhile."  
  
"When's she going to be back?"  
  
"It's a 24-day program, she'll be in a 72-hour dry-out period, where she can't have any outside contact, after that, we can go see her, and call her." Carly explained  
  
"Oh."  
  
"She wanted me to introduce you to Jade though."  
  
"Okay, where is she?"  
  
"She's upstairs playing in her and Sadie's room."  
  
The girls followed Carly up the stairs to a room that had 'Mercedes & Jade' painted in pink on it.  
  
"Jadi."  
  
"What Nana?"  
  
"I want you to meet someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"This is your cousins, Micah and Jazzy." Carly replied, "Her daddy's black."  
  
"Hi Jade." Jasmine said  
  
"You're so adorable."  
  
"Hi." The girl replied timidly  
  
"You're going to have to come stay with us sometime." Micah told her  
  
"Okay." Jade replied, "Where's Mommy?"  
  
"Um, she had to go away for a few days, but she'll be back." Carly replied as she got eye level with the girl.  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise." Carly replied, "Now, you can go back and play with your dolls."  
  
"Okay Nana."  
  
The girls stayed there for awhile longer, and then got up to leave, they walked out in the hall, and as the elevator doors opened, Sam and Jason walked out.  
  
Since they hadn't changed much, Micah and Jazzy recognized Jason and Sam, but it took Jason and Sam a minute to recognize the girls.  
  
"Aren't you Courtney and Jax's daughters?" Jason asked  
  
"It's okay Jason, we know who guys are." Michaela explained  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Of course, Mom and Dad have told us about you guys." Jasmine replied  
  
"You guys want to come in for a little while?" Sam asked as she opened the door.  
  
"No, we should probably get going." Michaela replied  
  
Jasmine elbowed her sister and gritted her teeth as she whispered "Come on Micah, they're our parents."  
  
"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay for a short while." She replied  
  
They all walked in and sat down, "So how old are you two now?"  
  
"17." They both replied  
  
"So you're juniors?" Sam asked  
  
"Going to be seniors." Jasmine replied  
  
"Are you living here now or just visiting?" Jason asked  
  
"We just moved here a few days ago." Micah replied  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"With Jax and Courtney?" Sam asked  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So do you have anymore brothers or sisters?"  
  
"No, do you guys have anymore kids?"  
  
"No, but we keep Sonny and Carly's granddaughter a lot." Sam replied  
  
"Jade."  
  
"You've met her?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Half an hour later Michaela's cell phone rang, "Micah."  
  
"Hey it's Mom, where are you guys at? I just called Sonny and Carly's, and they said you left 30 minutes ago." Courtney said  
  
"Um... we're at, um..."  
  
"Michaela Caroline, where are you at? You'd better not be in any trouble."  
  
"We're not, but you can't get mad when I tell you where we're at."  
  
"Okay, I won't."  
  
"Jazz and I are at Jason and Sam's."  
  
"What? I want you both home right now."  
  
"Mom, calm down, we'll be home in a little bit."  
  
"You'd better."  
  
Michaela shut her phone, "We have to go."  
  
"Well, it was nice getting to talk to you." Sam said as she got up to walk them out.  
  
"Yeah, you too." Jasmine replied  
  
They left and went back home, "What in the world were you two thinking going to Jason and Sam's?" Courtney asked  
  
"We couldn't be rude." Jasmine replied  
  
"I didn't want to though."  
  
"Mom, don't be mad at us, didn't you want to see your Dad when you found out he was in Port Charles or Uncle Sonny, well, they're our parents, and we wanted to meet them." Jasmine said  
  
"Well, they're not the best of people, so I'm just saying be careful around them."  
  
Just then the phone rang, "Hello?" Michaela said  
  
"Micah, it's Josh, I have to tell you something."  
  
Michaela got up and walked to her room, "What is it Josh?"  
  
"It's about Ryder."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just, he got accepted to NYU."  
  
"That's awesome, why didn't he call to tell me?"  
  
"Because he's been busy, and there's something else I have to tell you Micah."  
  
"What?"  
  
"His new girlfriend got accepted too."  
  
"What?" Micah asked furiously, "I'm going to kill him."  
  
"No Micah, calm down."  
  
"I will not, Josh, you should be taking my side, I'm you're bestfriend, he cheated on me."  
  
"It's okay though, I already beat the crap out of him."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah, when I found out, we had a knock down drag out, and I beat the crap out of him, and then I called you."  
  
"That's so nice of you Josh." Michaela said, "But are you okay?"  
  
"Well, I have some cuts, a swollen lip, and a black eye."  
  
"That's fun." Micah said, "Thank you for sticking up for me Josh."  
  
"No problem, you're my bestfriend." Josh replied, "You should have seen Kelly, she went after him first, and he bloodied her lip and almost broke her wrist, and then I pulled her off and just started hitting."  
  
"Oh my gosh, is Kelly okay?"  
  
"Yeah, she has a hairline fracture in her wrist, but other than that, she's okay."  
  
"That's good that she didn't get hurt worse than that."  
  
"Yeah, her Mom was furious when she found out it was from fighting."  
  
"I can't believe you would do that for me." Micah said  
  
"Well believe it, because we did." Josh replied, "Well, how are things going with your family?"  
  
"Okay I guess, Jasmine and I met our parents, and then Mom found out, and wasn't too happy about it."  
  
"Were they nice?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Michaela replied, "We met our aunt and uncle, and cousins, one of them is 16, her name is Mercedes, she took us out to a party the first night we got here, and she overdosed on drugs, and now she's in rehab. She has a little girl named Lilyana Jade, she's the cutest little girl. Her daddy's black, then of course her mom, Mercedes, is part white part Puerto Rican."  
  
"I'll bet she's pretty."  
  
"If I was old enough, I'd take her."  
  
"Who has her now?"  
  
"Well, she's staying with my aunt and uncle, and then my dad and Jazz's mom keeps her a lot of the time too."  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"3, Sadie had her when she was 13."  
  
"That's crazy, so she's a wild girl huh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So how's Jazz?"  
  
"She's good, she'll probably try to be on the first plane out there when I tell her about Ryder."  
  
"Well I'm going to let you go, I have some things to do, Kelly and I are going to try to come out there around Christmas Break."  
  
"Go buy a parka and some snow boots first, and don't bring shorts, from the way Mom's been talking, it's going to be freezing out here this winter." Michaela replied  
  
"I will be sure of that."  
  
"Talk to ya later Josh."  
  
"Later."  
  
Michaela hung up and began to cry, she didn't want to cry while she was talking to Josh. She was hurting so badly, she thought that he loved her, and she did love him, but not enough, and they weren't in love. 


End file.
